Exposed
by twilightfanjm
Summary: When Nessie's and Jacob's only daughter Hazel suddenly goes missing their world is turned upside down. Hazel, having no memory of her family, or what she is, awakens in a zoo surrounded by scientists eager to experiment on the oversized wolf. What'll happen when the shapeshifter and vampire dna in her is detected during these experiments? Will the supernatural world be exposed?
1. Memory Loss

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

 **Chapter 1: Memory Loss**

 **Hazel's POV**

The feeling of a rock hitting my body is what began to arouse me. Sometimes getting sleep was just impossible here. People never left me alone and they never stopped gawking either.

When another rock hit me my eyes shot open and began to search for the culprit. I spotted him pretty fast. A young boy, probably about seven or eight years old, stood there with several rocks in his arms.

"Come on you stupid wolf do something!"

I snarled at him. Of course no one thought to stop the boy from pelting me with rocks. All around people watched me. It had been that way since I arrived here a few weeks ago.

To be honest I didn't even know how I got here. There was a blank space in my brain where my memory should be. The name Hazel bounced around my head from time to time and I figured that's what my name was. As for everything else? There was nothing but a blank space and a massive headache whenever I tried to think about it.

I sighed as I turned around and headed toward the den. People started yelling all around me trying to get me to turn back but I ignored. Although ignoring the boy that decided to throw a bunch more rocks at me was harder to ignore.

There were three other wolves there. All of them much smaller than I was. They were the only other occupants that I was forced to share my enclosure with. Typically they ignored me and I was fine with that.

I was three times their size. About the size of a horse really. These wolves weren't stupid. They knew I was different and that made them wary of me. I knew I was different even if I didn't quite know what I was.

No one knew who I was but that didn't stop them from trying to figure it out. When I woke up a few weeks ago with no memory scientists and veterinarians started taking samples of my blood. They took my blood, my fur, just about everything they could from me.

When I wasn't being forced to give blood or fur samples I sat in my enclosure for people to come gawk at me like some sort of spectacle. I had learned from some people that I was in a zoo. The San Diego to be more specific.

I hated it here. All I did all day was pace my enclosure or sleep. It was driving me insane being here. I didn't know where I was supposed to be but I knew that it wasn't supposed to be here.

I felt something kick inside my stomach when I laid down. I smiled. Soon after I got here it was discovered that I was pregnant. I was going to have a litter of six pups. The veterinarian thinks it might not be that much longer until I give birth since my mammary glands are starting to swell.

This often got me thinking about my life before my memory loss. If I'm pregnant that must mean that there was a guy in my life at some point? Was it another wolf my size?

Who knew? Whatever my life was before it had to have been better than the life I was living right now. Locked up at a zoo. Being poked and prodded every single day by scientists and veterinarians that were just a little too eager to study you.

I watched as one of the other wolves, a male, stand up and leave the den. If you could even really call it a den. Everything about this place was artificial. I got up and walked out once again myself. The crowd had all but disappeared.

I looked around wishing I could just find a way to escape but everything was blocked off. I couldn't even jump out if I wanted to.

Pretty soon a people started to gather around again. I should've known that was going to happen. That's always what happened. My sheer size alone always attracted attention.

I didn't pay the people much attention though. From where I was I could see some of the other animals in the other exhibits. Usually they weren't doing anything or they were pacing back and forth. Most of them looked like they were bored to death here. Much like I was.

The idea of spending the rest of my life in this place scared me. Being locked up with no other place to go was not somewhere I wanted to be. Nor was it a place I wanted to raise my pups.

I had to escape. I didn't know how but I needed to escape. I didn't know where I would go since I didn't know who my family was.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the door to the enclosure open. I smelled the meat and my stomach growled loudly. The zookeeper stayed long enough to make sure all of us wolves got enough to eat.

He kept an eye on me the longest as I ate. The interest these people had in me scared me. Whether it was looking at me or taking blood samples from me it terrified me for reasons I could not explain.

I felt one of my pups move as if he or she could sense my fear. Would they be as interested in my babies as they were in me? I hoped not but something told me it was as a useless hope.

Once it got dark and everyone left I was able to go to sleep peacefully. Until I heard a strange noise just outside of my enclosure. I sat upright when I heard the noise. The zoo was closed as far as I knew and all the zookeepers has gone home for the night.

So why was I hearing noises? I walked outside of the den and saw a much elderly man standing outside. He looked at me weirdly and started talking in a language that I didn't understand. The only words I caught from that sentence were "Taha Aki," and even that didn't make much sense to me.

When I looked back the strange man was gone.

 **Please Review**


	2. Birth

**Chapter 2: Birth**

 **Hazel's POV**

Sleep didn't come easy to me that night. I couldn't stop thinking of that strange man. It made me feel uneasy. I think my babies could sense my unease because I felt them move a lot more than usual that night.

Thinking about my babies sent me down an entirely different train of thought. Though it was one that I had become familiar with. Who was their father? Did I love him? Did he know I was having his babies? Would I ever remember him?

I felt a strange hollow emptiness inside of me whenever I thought of this mysterious man. It felt like I was missing a piece of my soul. Tears formed in my eyes just thinking about it.

I wanted nothing more than to simply remember what my old life was like before the zoo. That didn't seem like too much to ask for. I must've had a family. Perhaps I was apart of a pack of wolves that were just like me.

I looked at my sleeping wolf companions. I knew I was different from them. Just my sheer size alone told me that I was different. Unlike the other wolves I understood human language. I understood English and Spanish actually. I was smarter than the other wolves. Way smarter.

I closed my eyes and tried to block out all of my thoughts. Eventually I must've fallen asleep because the next thing I know I'm being awoken by the sound of the zookeeper bringing our food. It was daylight out. Another sign that I'd fallen asleep for a few hours.

I paced around my enclosure anxiously that day. I didn't know what it was that had me so worried that day. My mind kept wondering back to that man that had come to visit me last night.

Or maybe captivity was just driving me crazy. All I did was walk around my enclosure while countless people took pictures and recorded me. I was sick and tired of the veterinarians coming and drawing blood or taking samples of my fur when no one was around.

When nighttime finally came around I was dead tired. I fell asleep faster than usual that night. I didn't even realize how tired I was until I closed my eyes and drifted off.

I was awakened by a sudden, sharp pain in my lower stomach. My instincts suddenly took over and I knew what to do. I started pushing and less than a minute later my first pup arrived. Five minutes later two more arrived. Three minutes later my fourth pup came. Ten minutes later fifth and sixth came within minutes of each other. Then fifteen minutes later I was shocked when two more arrived.

I had eight puppies. That's two more than what the veterinarians said I would have. I guess two of them must've gone undetected somehow. Between each birth instinct would take over and tell me what to do. I licked each and every one of them clean and encouraged them to breathe.

All together I had four girls and four boys. I pushed them all closer to my body and encouraged them to nurse. I was filled with nothing but love for each and every one of my babies. I knew I would do anything for them. Anything to protect them and keep them safe.

Seven of my pups looked like me with their reddish brown fur. My eighth pup stood out from the rest though. Not only was she the runt of the litter but her fur was sandy colored and her paws seemed much to large for her tiny body. I pushed her close to my body to make sure she got fed. I smiled.

I was a mother. I could not believe that I was a mother to eight wonderful babies. I froze when I noticed something odd about one of my boys. He wasn't moving.

He had stopped suckling. He had stopped moving all together while all my other babies kept on squirming around and eating.

I nudged him and licked him. Nothing. That's when I realized that he wasn't breathing. I moved him and licked him desperately more times. Doing whatever I could to get him to breathe again. Nothing. His body remained lifeless. That's when I realized that he was dead.

I cried like I had never cried before. I carefully picked up his body and moved it away from his siblings. I held him close to me as I cried. I let out a loud mournful howl.

Grief filled me from head to tail. I didn't know what to do. I constantly checked on the rest of my pups to make sure that they were still okay. Thankfully they were all okay.

I didn't sleep at all that night. I cried for my son all night while somehow still keeping it together enough to take care of my other babies.

I didn't move until a zookeeper came and checked on me. As soon as he saw my pups he called for one of the veterinarians.

"Wow eight wolf pups. Two must've gone undetected somehow. I wonder how much like their mother they are. A lot of strange crap in her DNA that's for sure,"

"What are we going to do about the dead pup?"

"Dispose of the body quickly before any of the visitors can see it. A dead pup is no use to us anyways,"

I put a protective paw over my son's body and growled viciously at them. No way in hell would I let them take my son from me!

I snapped viciously when one of the men tried to take my son from me. I was not going to allow them to lay a finger on him!

Then suddenly I felt a sharp needle pierce my skin. I felt really drowsy and sleepy. I felt the strength in me leave as sleepiness took over. I didn't have enough energy to fight when my son's body was yanked away from me.

"She won't even remember this one when she wakes up. Animals don't have feelings and they certainly don't grieve,"

That was the last thing I remembered hearing before blacking out.

 **Please Review**


End file.
